Kiss
by WitchatHeart77
Summary: Hermione longs for the same happiness her friends have found. She asks Sirius to help her find it. ONE SHOT COMPLETE. FLUFFY


_**Author Note: ONE SHOT/ COMPLETE...For Quill Contest at the Hideaway. Please see my profile for the link. Sirius is alive in this, of course. This will not be continued.**_

_**Summary: Hermione wishes for some iota of happiness that her friends have found. She asks Sirius to help her find it.**_

_**

* * *

**_It wasn't the fact that she was there alone. It wasn't the fact that she was on her third glass of wine. It was the fact that she was actually starting to feel a bit desperate. Every one of her friends was getting married; Harry to Ginny, Ron to Lavendar…even Luna and Neville decided to tie the knot. 

Hermione sat the empty glass down and reached for another as the server walked by. It was either get up the courage to do what she was thinking of doing this way, or get out the few drops of Felix Felicis she had left over from sixth year. And she was saving that for an emergency. She quickly gulped the sweet red drink down.

"Now or never," she thought ruefully to herself as she straightened up her robes. She took two small steps and suddenly felt very dizzy. "Alright, maybe I should take this slow."

"Hermione, are you alright?"

NO! Anyone but him! She didn't even see him approach her. She was so engrossed in watching Ginny dance and giggle with her new husband to even pay any attention to anyone else in the room. Other than him, that is, but her attention had been momentarily distracted by the way Harry held his wife close. She wanted to feel that close. She wanted someone to hold her tight and make her smile and dance with her as if they were floating against the stars. She blinked slowly and turned even more so.

"Yes, Sirius. Thank you. Too much wine, I believe," she said with a small abashed smile.

He laughed lightly. It was that laugh that made her feel warm. It was entirely inviting. His lips turned up into two perfect dimples in his sun darkened face. The salt and pepper beard on his chiseled jaw rustled. His head leaned back just enough to shake back his peppered dark hair. He looked distinguished, as any pureblood ought to look. It was that enticing bit of power he showed when he looked so properly groomed that made Hermione wish she was a bit older. She was of age now, but she was still a student. And in the eyes of the other adults in the room, student meant child. Therefore, she had to be subtle.

"Sirius, may I ask you a question?"

He looked back to her and noticed her eyes were full of query, seeking a truthful answer. Perfect chestnut eyes, with flecks of amber and greens that caught the light when she looked so wistful, her brain thirsting for knowledge, lusting after it.

"Of course. But be warned. I am a very forthright man, Hermione. If you ask me a blunt question, I'll give you a blunt answer," he replied, taking a glass from another server that passed by. He took a sip looking at her over the edge of the glass. "Go on."

Hermione pondered a moment on how to proceed. She was dying to know, but at the same time, she was afraid of what he would say, or worse…what he would think of her.

"I am of two minds about something rather personal. And since…" she stammered. "And since, my mother is gone, I haven't anyone from whom to gain a prospective on the issue."

Sirius laughed again. "Hermione, please. Use small words. Remus and Lily were the brains of the bunch. I'm not sure I will be able to follow the conversation if you talk so grown up. I am a big kid after all."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh a little. She didn't realize it at the time, but she did have a way of trying to sound much older than her years when adults were present. And now, trying to ask this from Sirius no less, she was trying to be at least forty when he, himself, acted no more than twenty-one.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to ask you if you would do something for me. And I'm not sure how you will respond. It's very personal and it might sound extremely foolish, but…"

He interrupted her when he raised his hand. "Wait. Shouldn't be asking Molly or perhaps Arthur this…whatever this is? I mean, they are the ones with the children and the experience. I'm sure they could help you out."

"No! I could never…not Mr. Weasley," she said adamantly.

"Alright, then you better ask quick. I wanted to say goodbye to Harry and Ginny before they left for their honeymoon."

She sighed. Now she felt rushed. She didn't want to feel rushed. She wanted to take her time to simply ask him and then, depending on his answer, go on about her life. This wasn't something to be asked in haste, or with a nonchalant air. It was important to her, and she wanted to make sure there were no misunderstandings regarding her request.

She began worrying her bottom lip.

"I love it when you do that," Sirius said with a smile. Hermione's eyes bulged. Sirius placed his hand under chin, reaching up with his thumb to coax her lip from it's captors, her teeth. "You have this innocence about you when you do that. It's endearing, especially knowing everything that's happened to you over these last few years. It's good to see that you can still be innocent."

"More than you know," she whispered as she turned her blushed cheek towards the crowd now gathering at the front door of the Burrow.

"Beg your pardon?"

She turned back, closed her eyes, and opened her mouth. "Sirius, I…I want to know what a real kiss is like. I want to ask if you would grant me my first real kiss. As an adult, I mean. None of that snogging nonsense, or a quick peck like a grandmother would give me. I want a man that knows how to kiss a woman to kiss me. You're the only I know that could do it. You're the only one I would want to grant me that wish. Would you? Kiss me?"

Sirius looked at her and then glanced at the door. He placed his hands on her shoulders and took a step closer to her. She was almost elated, until he lightly moved her out of the way and headed for the door.

Hermione turned around, stunned, and saw Sirius give Harry a hug and kiss Ginny on the cheek as they went outside. She turned back to the other side of the room and sighed. The server passed by again and she took a fifth glass into her hand. She almost had the rim of it to her lips to applaud the disappointment when her wrist was caught from behind. A hand was on her waist and she was quickly shifted to face Sirius.

"It would be my honor to grant your wish," he said as he took the glass of wine from her hand and, after setting it down, moved his hand to the other side of waist holding her in place gently against his body. He lowered his head ever so slightly and gently brushed his plump lips against hers. It wasn't a kiss, perse, but a lingering touch of unexplored sensuality. It was an intimate feeling without the put upon pressure of more. He moved across her lips again, this time applying a bit more push. Her lips were as soft as the down of a overstuffed pillow; his lips sank into them. He moved his hand to the nape of her neck and caressed the velvet flesh hidden beneath the satin cushion of her curls. He lightly applied the right amount of suction so her lips came away with his when he pulled back. He looked at her. Her eyes lidded heavily, her mouth barely opened, her breath caught in the moment. He slowly moved back to her lips to that first feather light touch, cherishing the way they felt.

When he finally broke the kiss, Hermione opened her eyes and smiled softly. "Thank you."

Sirius shook his head. "No….I thank you."

With Hermione blushing softly, Sirius took her hands and led her to the middle of the room where the patrons of the wedding reception had begun dancing again. He bowed gracefully and took Hermione in his arms. He held her close as they danced. As if they were floating on stars.


End file.
